RGB028: Peace of Mime
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3. Synopsis Despite the disagreement, Red and Blue fly off to Saffron City. The barrier cannot be dismantled, so Red and Blue try their own tactics to go through. However, Green advises them to co-operate. So, Red's Pika and Blue's Golduck lend their powers to defeat the cause of the barrier, Mr. Mime! Chapter Plot Blue tells Red about Team Rocket being in Saffron City. Red wonders about the Pokémon he sent via Bill's transporter. Red is shocked, as Eevee is missing, but Blue notices his Pokémon are not touched. Blue blames Red, as his will to protect anyone caused this mess, making Red angered. Red goes to attack Blue, who stops the attack. Blue just tells Red to stay out of this trouble, as Blue is not interested in Team Rocket experimenting with Pokémon. Red responds Blue should stay out of this. Blue asks him if he knows why Prof. Oak built a lab here, in Pallet Town. He also mentions about the day they both met Mew. Blue explains this is the only place which is not polluted, until Team Rocket came. Blue flies off on Charizard, wanting justice for those who kidnapped his grandfather. Red does not give up easily, as he sends Aerodactyl to transport him to Saffron City. Blue's Charizard uses Flamethrower, but nothing happens. Blue is surprised that one Pokémon projects this huge barrier, but thinks there is a weak spot. Red's Aerodactyl tries to breach, but has no luck. Blue and Red fly to the center, angered at one another. Green watches and sees they know each other. Since there is no way to break the barrier, Blue sends Golduck, who tries to find out which Pokémon is projecting this barrier. Blue sees a Mr. Mime is using Light Screen. Red is angered Blue knows something, but does not share. So, Pika uses Substitute, so Red orders the illusion to search. Red and Blue wonder where is the enemy. Green advises them if they unite, they can both win, but keep the score separately. She asks if this was Game Boy or something. Blue tells Red they can sense the foe's position. Red responds he should be able to get in, alone. Golduck uses its psychic powers on Pikachu's illusion, which goes to track Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime is disappearing, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, defeating Mr. Mime and destroying this barrier. Red and Blue are glad this worked, while Green is pleased she can get while they do the work. Blue and Red run into the city, while Lt. Surge watches them from a building. Debuts Pokémon Mr. Mime (Sabrina's) Move *Confusion *Light Screen Trivia *Green asked Blue and Red if that was a Game Boy game they are playing. Game Boy was the device that played Pokémon Red and Blue Versions games. *The title is a reference to the phrase and Boston's song "Peace of Mind". Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 3 chapters